Nightmares Unleashed Hidden Dangers
by DarkWolfDragon1313
Summary: A mysterious girl, who has no memories of who she is, is found by the young justice team. They bring her in, so they can help her regain her memories, as well as hiding her from their mentors, but what happens when they uncover the girl's deadly secret and the fact she's not entirely human? Is she a friend or is she a new evil set loose upon the world, so she can destroy it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer. I do not own anything of the Justice League or anything of Young Justice. They belong too their rightful creators and owners of the DC Comics or the DC Universe. I only own my OC's. The story is rated M, due too language, cartoon violance, some horror and I'm just being careful. Please read, review and I hope you will like this story.**_

* * *

Lightning flashed across the darken sky, as the rain came pouring down hard. The wind was howling. The ocean waves clashed violently against the rocks below. Two human shaped figures were on the side of a cliff. The lightning flashed as thunder rumbled loudly over head. All of a sudden one of them slipped, and the other one was desprately trying too pull that person up. "Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa!" The person screamed sounding female as her partner was trying too pull her up.

"Are...are you ok?!" A male voice asked her in concern.

"Not really, just please...don't let go!" The female screamed.

"Just a little longer...! Come on! Hang on!"

"I can't...hold on!" She said before lightning flashed again. That was when her hand slipped from his hand.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He yelled in horror.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed while falling into the stormy ocean below. The only thing she could hear was the sound of thunder, howling rain, wind and the roaring sound of the ocean. Before her vision then went black and she knew no more.

* * *

The sun was shining, clear bright blue skies. The ocean much calmer then the night before. A female body laid on the sand, looking as though she had been washed a shore. The sand around her head was stained with thick crimson red blood, some of the blood was dry and most of it still wet. She appeared no older then nineteen years old, she was a white caucasian, five foot ten in height, and she had a very slender, angelic looking form. She had long, natural, spikey, bright crimson red hair that reached down too her ankles. She was wearing a black hooded jacket over a black turtleneck shirt, black fingerless gloves that had red flame like desighns on them, black jeans and black boots.

The jacket strongly resembled that of an organization XIII member's jacket from the kingdom hearts videogame series. "Urrgh..." She moaned in pain as her eyes slowly opened revealing natural bright amber gold color eyes. She didn't reconise the area, her vision went in and out of focus. _'Where...where am I? How did I-'_ She wondered before she slipped back into unconciousness.

How long she had been out cold was anyone's guess. "Hey miss...you okay?!" A boy asked. the woman slowly started too come around and looked at a group of teens starring at her. She reconised them as young heroes that worked with the justice league, however she couldn't remember how she knew this. Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, KidFlash, Miss Martian, and Artemis were concerned about her.

"Wh-what hapenned?" She asked as she slowly sat up with their help. "Ow!" she hissed in pain as she held her head. She could feel blood oozing down the side of her head and under her right hand. She lowered her hands from her head and felt sick when she saw the blood.

"Easy...you're hurt badly with a very deep wound too the right side of your head..." Aqualad said frowning.

"We found you, out cold on the beach, what happened too you?" Robin asked her.

"I...I can't remember..." She said looking horrified.

"You can't remember what happened?" Aretmis asked.

"I don't remember anything...at all...I don't even know who I am." she answered looking deeply confused and even afraid.

"Seriously?!" KidFlash yelled in shock only to yelp when Artemis smacked him upside the head.

"Miss...do you remember your name?" Superboy asked in concern.

"My name?" she asked as they nodded. _What is my name? Why can't I remember It?! _"I don't know..."

"Think you can look inside her head too see if she's telling us the truth?" Robin asked Miss Martian, who nodded.

"Miss, is it okay if i look inside your head?" Miss martian asked the girl.

"Uh sure...I guess..." The girl said blinking in confusion. Miss martian gently placed her hands on the girl's shoulders as her eyes glowed briefly before turning back to normal. the girl blinked in confusion.

_That was strange...having someone in my head_. The girl thought softly.

"She's telling the truth guys...she really can't remember anything other then waking up here and meeting us...It's like her mind is completely blank." Miss Martian said as the girl looked ready too fall back asleep but a shake of her shoulders kept her from doing so.

"Oh man this is bad..." Kid Flash said.

"Well we can't just leave her here..." Superboy said.

"Bats, is totally going kill us if we bring her to base." Robin said.

"However it is closer and she needs immediate medical attention Robin." Aqualad said.

"You're right...Do you think you can walk?" Robin asked her.

"I think so..." The girl said as they helped her too her feet. she staggered and almost collapsed, however Kid flash caught her before she could hit the ground.

"I don't think she should be walking...let alone standing." Superboy said in concern as he looked at the girl. The girl then cried out in alarm when kid flash picked her up in a bridal postion.

"I can walk!" The girl protested.

"Sorry but from what we can see...You're in no shape too be standing or walking." Kidflash said.

"Just stay awake...we'll get you all patched up." Artemis said.

"But I..."

"We're heroes...we help people, and your not walking." Artemis said firmly.

"Okay..." The girl said in defeat.

"So what do we tell the league?" Miss martian asked looking concern.

"Let's keep this too our selves for now, besides the league has their own problems." Aqualad said.

"Alright...but when they find her...You're the one exsplaining this too Batman!" Robin said pointing at Aqualad.

"Agreed..." Aqualad said.

"This could be our chance too show the league, that we can handle things with out them." Superboy pointed out. The girl simply stared at them in confusion as they carried her inside Mount Justice.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

The girl looked around with wide eyes as Kid Flash carried her inside Mount justice all the way too the medical center of the base. "Well here we are." Kid flash said as he placed her down. She sat down on the medical bed and just looked around the room with wide curious filled eyes.

"...Big place..." The girl said blinking.

"It is alot bigger then what you just saw..." Kid Falsh said grinning.

"We're going to have to call you something since we can't keep calling you, girl all the time. Is teher something you would like us too call you until we uncover your real name and who you are?" Aqualad asked her. The girl was silent as thought about it.

_My name...What is my name? _The girl thought as she looked at the floor. That is when a dissoriented male voice that sounded familiar too her called out to her.

"_Zorra!" The male voice screamed._

"Hey are you okay?" Megann asked her. This snapped the girl out of her thoughts rather quick as she looked up at them.

"My name...I think my name is Zorra." The girl said blinking.

"You remember?" Robin asked her as he looked hopefull.

"No...I uh sort of remember a voice...it sounded like it was calling out to me. It keeps saying Zorra, so I'm guessing that is my name." The girl exsplained as Artemis came over with the first aid kit.

"Zorra, is nice name." Megann said.

"...Thanks..." Zorra said.

"Now Zorra, This is going too hurt a bit but we need too clean and take care of your wounds." Artemis said as she started taking care of the wound on the side of Zorra's head. Zorra winced in pain but made no sound.

"The wound is already healing?" Superboy asked in shock seeing that wound was almost completely healed under all the blood. Seeing Zorra's alarmed and concerned exspression, Megann quicky said something.

"It's nothing to be worried about...you just seem to be able too heal faster then normal people...that's all. We're just surprised that's all." Megann said trying to calm Zorra.

"I'm going to check the security footage." Robin said as he also took a small cotton ball that had some of Zorra's blood on it as he left the room.

* * *

A few minutes latter Robin felt like pulling his hair out and have a complete melt down. The blood sample he just ran against six DNA scanners, just fried themselves, five of the older models and the $60,000 dollar band new one that Batman just installed yesterday, not one of them could run a simple blood test on this girl. How was he going to exsplain this too batman?

"How's the bloof test go-what the hell happened in here?" KidFlash asked in disbelief at the six melted, smoking and sparking DNA scanners that were completely destroyed.

"Zorra's blood doesn't agree with machines..." Robin said frowning.

"You're kidding right?" Kid flash asked in disbelief.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M KIDDING WALLY!?" Robin yelled unaware of the group that just entered the room.

"Wally? Is that your real name, Kid Flash?" Zorra asked as the others and her just entered the room. Robin stiffen at that and KidFlash paled.

"Oops..." Robin said.

"Er...yeah...but you can't tell anyone." Kid Flash said.

"Who would I tell? I can't even remember who i am and I'm not sure if Zorra is my true name or not. the only people I know is you guys..." Zorra said as she blinked in confusion at him and Robin.

"She has a good point." Robin said reluctantly as he advoided eye contact.

"Okay...so it's only fair that she knows who you all of you guys are as well." Kid Falsh grumbled.

"I'm Megann, this is Conner, Artemis, Kaldur, you know wally already and this is-" Megann started as Robin closed his eyes hoping for a distraction.

"Reconising Batman-" A computer voice said. Robin almost cheered until he noticed Zorra looking towards the Zeta tubes. The young justice team then paniced as they relised Zorra was out in the open and could be easily spotted by Batman.

"Hide her quick!" Robin said.

Zorra then blinked wildly as Conner quickly pushed her inside the nearest closet. "Stay here and don't make a sound." Conner said before shutting the door in her face, before she could say anything. Zorra then sighed as she stood there blinking in the darkness of the closet. appearently she could see in the dark just as clear as though a light was on or something. However she remained perfectly quiet as she listened too what was going on outside the closet.

"You have a-" Batman started. "what happened too the six DNA scanners?"

"No idea...they just fried themselves without any exsplaination." Robin lied. Zorra felt bad they had too lie to their mentors to keep her hidden.

"We have a mission?" aqualad asked.

"Yes...several dead bodies have been found, completely drained of blood and it appears as though something then started to devour their bodies. A witness said she saw threel black hooded figures attacking them. The witness believed it was a male and two females. However the the witness said there were several others lerking around aswell." Batman said.

"So we're dealing with real vampires?" Artemis asked.

"Highly unlikely...Vampires only drink blood they wouldn't then start eating their victums bodies." Batman said frowning at the team. "You kids appear like your hiding something." Zorra stiffen at that.

"Us hiding something!? Why would you think that?"Kid Flash asked nervously.

"You all appear on edge..." Batman said. Zorra resisted the urge to smack her face at how nervous and guilty Wally sounded.

"That's because we were worried how you would react too the DNA scanners." Megann said.

Zorra resisted the urge to just open the door and reveal herself. _Wouldn't it just make sense to let the league know about me? I better just wait until Robin or one of the others tell me otherwise._

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
